Nargles
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Luna and Neville talks about Nargles and then this conversation leads them to revealing what they feel...ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: My first Neville/Luna and I wrote this with Kailey, a friend of mine…hope you'll love it.**

**Title: ****Nargles**

_What are Nargles?_ A weird thought suddenly came to Neville's Head then Luna came rushing up to him.

"Hey Neville, here's a flyer. I have had some of my things stolen. I'm going up to everyone to help," She said.

"How come your things get stolen or disappear?" He asked, studying her flyer.

"Since people think I'm 'Loony' they like to tease me but don't worry I'm sure I'll find my things. I always do." Luna smiled and left.

"I don't think you're a 'loony', Luna" He followed her.

"Thank you, Neville!" Luna said, still smiling brightly. Neville felt very tingly inside as he went to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't know what this feeling was or how he got it but it felt great.

"Anything wrong, Nev?" Hermione was sitting between Ron and Ginny near the fireplace.

"N-no! N-Nothing's w-wrong!" said Neville, suddenly feeling agitated.

"What's that on your hand?" Ron pointed at the flyer.

"Nothing" Neville muttered.

Ron got the flyer. "Loony's a lunatic…I got one of her stuff you know"

"Why would you do that to Luna? She's such a nice girl…"Neville drifted off.

"I think someone's crushing on someone!" Ron teased.

"Shut up! I am not!" Neville snapped.

"Chill down, mate. I didn't mention any names you know unless you really have a crush in her"

"No…I don't," Neville turned around then whispered, "Or do I?" His emotions for Luna were mixed, and he didn't know exactly how he felt, and he hated that feeling.

His thought came back to the Nargles again. _Maybe they're weird creatures confusing someone's emotions._

He then heard someone step into the common room from the portrait hole. "Hey Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville! Neville! You okay?" called the voice he knew to be of Harry Potter.

"He's lovesick" Ron answered.

"Oooo…Neville's in love!" Harry cried.

"I'LL WOUND YOU!" Roared Neville launching himself to Ron and Harry, punching every inch of them that he could reach.

He stopped attacking them and went out of the common room. Angry, he started roaming around the castle, not exactly knowing where he was going. He found himself in the courtyard. Malfoy and his gang were there, torturing Luna.

"Loony! Loony!" They chanted.

"Stop it! Please give me my shoes back!" Luna cried. Neville widened his eyes and launched into action and then his feelings was confirmed, he loved Luna.

"Oh look! You're boyfriend's going to save you!" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville screamed and Malfoy fell to the ground.

His gang carried him and left. Luna was looking at Neville with tears in her eyes. "Thanks"

"Anytime" Neville replied. They just stood there for a while, standing and staring.

"Do you want to help me put up mistletoes around the school?" She asked.

"Sure" They grabbed hands and walked out of the deserted courtyard.

"Nargles inhabits the mistletoe, you know?" She started.

"What are they?" Neville was staring deeply into her eyes already.

"Oh, they are very tricky little creatures but when you are under a mistletoe, they'll jump out and attach themselves to your head. They also mess with your feelings and you'll get a severe stomach pain" Luna finished. Neville snorted but covered it up as a cough.

"And…they're the ones that causes people to snog under the mistletoes" She added.

"Really?" Neville said. He then thought that maybe he didn't like Luna; it was a nargle that's messing with his mind. He then asked, "Are they big?"

"They're small and could hardly be seen"

"Oh…do you think I could be infected by a nargle?" Neville asked. He wanted to know from an expert if his feelings for Luna were true or not.

"Possibly" She answered. Silence ensued. Neville looked at the mistletoe and did something he didn't expect himself to do. Kiss Luna.

It was a little bit and it was a great little bit. Neville felt warm and tingly inside. He then came up for air.

Luna coloured. "What was that for, Neville?"

"I-I don't know. You tell me," He said. He didn't know if he was infected or not.

Luna held his hand and dragged him to a place where there was no possible nargles around. She gave him a long kiss. "Do you feel something about me?"

"Yes, Luna, I love you" Neville said. And he was sure that it's not the nargles that made him say that.

" I love you too, Neville Longbottom" and she gave him another long kiss.

"Ooooo! Neville and Loony sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang a voice from a little bit away.

It was Ron. "Petrificus Totalus" Neville pointed his wand. They left Ron and went to a private spot.

"God, he's an idiot!" said Luna.

"He called you a Loony and he told he had something of yours," said Neville.

"Let's forget him" Luna gave him another kiss.

"Yeah" They kept on kissing. Neville loved Luna so much and felt so happy to be with her, kissing her romantically where they would never be found.

"You know what? People say that you're different and weird but who cares? We're both different anyways and that what makes our love so special" Neville started to stroke her hair.

"I'm so glad that, of all people, you understand me the most" Luna buried her head into Neville's shoulder and they stood there embracing each other.

Neville went back to the common room. He found Ron telling Harry and Hermione what had happened a while ago.

"Look, there's Neville Lovegood! The first Lovegood to have a little sanity! Of course you must be losing it like Loony Lovegood..." chimed Ron.

"Shut up about her! I love her and I don't care what you guys say! I could care less about what ANYONE says!" said an enraged Neville.

He punched Ron. "Git!"

"A-" began Ron but Hermione cut his words out.

"Neville, its ok, Luna's a great person and I'm sure you guys are the best for each other." Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione." said Neville

**THE END**

**A/N: READ & REVIEW!!**


End file.
